


Stay with me until the moonlight shine bright on us

by ValeReads



Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex But Not Quite, Drunken Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Past Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Unrequited Love, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Akaashi has no idea how the “relationship” with Kuroo started, he only knows that he doesn't want it to ever end.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Stay with me until the moonlight shine bright on us

**Author's Note:**

> I really love KuroAka, I hope to write more about them in the future!!
> 
> I'm working with the incredible artist [Jo!!](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) So, please go check out her drawing about this fic!!❤❤
> 
> Day 4 of the Haikyuu NSFW Week: "Please"
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
  


Akaashi can only taste the strong and expensive scotch in Kuroo's mouth as they kiss. The pure drink takes over the sweet personal taste of Kuroo, which is a peachy flavor due to the organic flavored toothpaste he always hated because Kuroo refused to brush his teeth with a mint-flavored toothpaste like a normal person, with a mix of cherry from his lip balm that he used to borrow from him. Akaashi likes to think that Kuroo kept buying it because it reminded it of him. 

  
  


Their mouths clash together, teeth colliding from time to time, lips refusing to separate, wet tongues exploring each other's mouths, and their bodies pressed tightly together. 

  
  


Kuroo's high-priced glass of scotch mingles with his many cheap beer cans.

  
  


A lot of time had passed since the last time he had kissed someone rather than Kuroo, he can't quite remember the feeling of someone else's lips on his, someone else's hands exploring his body, someone else's voice moaning his name. 

  
  


Who is he kidding? He remembers exactly the date. His graduation day, at his farewell party, in his bedroom, with Bokuto-san. 

  
  


He blames his low alcohol tolerance, or thanks it, he still is not sure. Just a cup of a bunch of alcoholic beverages mixed together was enough to give him the courage to finally kiss him.

  
  


Bokuto answered him right away. 

  
  


They were in his room both panting, his hands inside of Bokuto's shirt feeling the warm skin against his cold fingers, his neck being attacked by Bokuto's tongue and teeth, his hips moving uncontrollably chasing more pleasure.

"I love you." 

  
  


Akaashi stopped.

  
  


"What?" Was the room always spinning?

  
  


"I love you, Akaashi." Bokuto was looking at him with so much devotion, so much hope.

  
  


Akaashi didn't answer him back. In fact, he didn't say anything to him. He just sat on his bed waiting for Bokuto to leave. Maybe he should have said something that night, or the night after, or the day he left Tokyo. 

  
  


What was he supposed to answer? I love you too? What was the point of that if he was going to leave for college a couple of weeks later? Akaashi needed to focus on his studies just as Bokuto. He was going to be a big star and Akaashi would only distract him from his goal.

  
  


At the time he really thought that ignoring each other was for the best. A year had passed and the only news he got from Bokuto was through his former teammates and that one time when he was visiting the city and bumped into Kuroo in the street. It was a bit awkward at first because he didn't recognize Kuroo right away since he wasn't wearing his contact lenses, and the small talk died after a couple of minutes of catching up. That should have been it, a short "goodbye" after a "take care" and both going in opposite directions. 

  
  


However, when Kuroo asked him if he would like to go for a drink with him, the "yes" escaped from his lips before his brain could think about the consequences.

  
  


They talked about how busy studying they always were, how their lives were now without playing volleyball every day, and then Kuroo talked about how good Bokuto was doing, that he started seeing other people, he was happier now but he still misses him. 

  
  


"You could at least answer your phone." Kuroo said, his eyes disapproving and his smile not that warm anymore.

  
  


"I'm not here to talk about Bokuto-san."

  
  


"Oh? Why are you here then?"

  
  


Maybe he just wanted Kuroo to shut up and not remind him about his bright golden eyes ghost and that's why he kissed him. He has no idea why Kuroo kissed him back though. 

  
  


He was about to apologize and blame the alcohol, even if it had been entirely his fault but no words came out of his mouth as they stared at each other. It was Kuroo the one who pulled him close and caught his lips in a messy and clumsy kiss, it was Akaashi’s fault again, after all, it was only his third kiss. He had no idea what he was doing but Kuroo certainly did, he was kissing him slowly yet deep, Kuroo’s tongue intrusive in his mouth making him moan, he could feel the vibration in his throat but the sound never came out, it was swallowed by the man kissing him with neediness. 

  
  


When they pull away from the kiss, Akaashi could only stare at Kuroo’s mouth, half-open to let the air in as he tries to catch his breath, his lips red and swollen. Akaashi wanted more. 

  
  


Their mouths never broke apart, not as they were waiting at the exit, not when they were in the taxi on their way to his house, not in his bedroom as they were taking his clothes off. Kuroo would say a snarky comment from time to time, Akaashi would simply ignore it as he swallowed hard every time Kuroo flexed his muscles. 

  
  


“You are drooling,” pain in the ass Kuroo-san would say every five seconds.

  
  


Akaashi just answered by running his finger through those very same muscles, to then grab at his jaw and called him an asshole before joining his lips together again and again. A very attractive and caring asshole.

  
  


That was the first time they had sex, the first time of many.

  
  


For some reason he kept going back to him, back to Kuroo, every time he returned to Tokyo, that used to be only twice a year, but after the first encounter, Akaashi found himself traveling at least once every month. Kuroo visited him too, he would stay for the whole weekend when he finally convinced himself that he needed a break, he would go during his birthday and soon he would find any silly excuse to visit him. 

  
  


And Akaashi liked it, he loved their sweet and easy dynamic. He liked the fact that they could go on their own way after and not think too much about where their relationship was going. He never asked if Kuroo fucked other people too and Kuroo did the same. Naming Bokuto was forbidden, Akaashi’s heart will definitely break thinking about him and soon, he would learn that Kuroo’s heart was breaking every time he noticed that his feelings for Bokuto were still intact.

  
  


They couldn't have enough of the other. After a while their "relationship" will grow to something bigger than just sex, they were friends, very good ones, they told everything to each other, they skyped when they couldn't see in person for a long time, they would make each laugh and they cheered the other when they were feeling down. 

  
  


The best part was when they would clear the schedule to meet, Akaashi would feel excited for days, the tingling in his stomach would not stop until seeing those hazel eyes, and his heart would beat faster thinking about having Kuroo in his arms again. Kuroo walking towards him moving his legs faster by inertia after spotting him at the train station just to pass extra seconds together warmed his chest every single time. Akaashi’s heart would stop beating for a second and the butterflies in his stomach would escape from there at seeing Kuroo’s warm smile.

  
  


They would spend the entire day together, his body constantly looking for the gentle touch of the taller. Kuroo brought him flowers that day, he used to do that a lot actually, but he remembers that because his hands smelled of roses that whole day. All was going well, they were too tired to go for a second round so Akaashi was lazily tasting Kuroo’s neck, he was feeling his soft skin under his palm, his hair would make him tickle every time Kuroo moved closer to him and Akaashi would giggle. 

  
  


“I love you.” The laugh died in his throat.

  
  


“W-what?”

  
  


“You heard me,” Kuroo said, his hand caressing his. “I’m in love with you.”

  
  


Those words were haunting him. Akaashi never asked for it, he doesn’t want them, he doesn’t deserve them. 

  
  


Akaashi can’t offer him anything rather than silence.

  
  


“You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know.” Kuroo’s fingers keep making circling motions on his palm.

  
  


“Why?” His voice is dry, his hands tense under Kuroo’s touch.

  
  


“Because you deserve to know the truth, I- I want to be with you, I want to be able to say that I’m visiting my boyfriend every time someone asks me where I’m going, I want us to be happy together as a couple.”

  
  


But they are together and he is happy. The face of Bokuto comes to his mind. It wouldn't be fair to accept Kuroo’s confession when he didn’t accept Bokuto’s, especially because his feelings for the former start of Fukurodani were stronger, are stronger. 

  
  


“We can go slow! Baby steps,” Kuroo says with a small empty laugh. “I can take you on real dates and you can visit my apartment instead of your parent’s house when you visit the city. I will make-”

  
  


“What about Bokuto-san?” He interrupts Kuroo’s fantasy. “What will he say when he sees me enter his apartment holding your hand?”

  
  


“What do you think he will say?” Kuroo squeezes his hand tightly. “He is happy for us.”

Akaashi moves his hand away from Kuroo. “You told him?”

  
  


He is still not looking at Kuroo’s face but he can hear his heavy sigh. “I did.”

  
  


“When?” The word barely comes out, a harsh breath passes through his gritted teeth after.

  
  


“Almost a year ago.” 

  
  


He wishes he could be drunk that night like many others like at the beginning of his fucked up relationship with Kuroo, that way he could blame the alcohol for all the awful things he said to him. Yet, no insult hurt Kuroo as much as when he said that Bokuto-san will never forgive him and that they would not be together now.

  
  


"Keiji,” Kuroo says with a shaky voice. “Please…” 

  
  


Akaashi closes both of his eyes, not wanting to see how the heavy tears were rolling down Kuroo's cheeks anymore. "Just get out." 

  
  


Akaashi stays up thinking the whole night watching at a certain stop at his ceiling, his feelings are a mix of sadness and anger. Kuroo must be feeling sad too and Bokuto who is his roommate will ask him what happened, he would try to cheer him up and he would hug him until Kuroo feels better, Akaashi wishes to be in Kuroo's position and be comforted by Bokuto.

  
  


He only slept for a couple of hours that night missing the warm feeling of Kuroo's arm around him.

Maybe he was being cruel or a complete coward, but if he doesn't talk to him soon, he will lose him completely. So, he calls Bokuto to ask him about how Kuroo is doing, only using the taller as an excuse to hear Bokuto's voice again.

  
  


His relationship with Bokuto improves, they talk more often, they call each other on the weekends, and their friendship reborns. Just one more year for him to go back to Tokyo, just one year and he can finally fix everything face to face. Of course, he talks with Kuroo too from time to time. 

  
  


And as the day approaches, the more of this strange feeling floods his chest, the feeling of craving to have him close as soon as possible, the feeling of wanting to see his blinding smile every day, the feeling of never letting go of him again.

  
  


Akaashi is ready now, he is ready to tell him he loves him.

  
  


His heart skips a beat when he sees them, he struggles to get the air in his lungs, and when he sees Bokuto’s smile, his heart slams against his chest because he wasn't smiling at him.

  
  


He notices it immediately since that’s how Bokuto-san used to look at him when they were younger.

  
  


It’s more than awkward at first to talk with Bokuto and Kuroo at the same time, he answers their huge grins with a slight curve of his lips. They seem so happy that is making his chest ache more and more.

  
  


If he would have figured out sooner, this could be different now. Now he is alone in his empty bed letting his tears fall into his pillows wishing to sleep to escape from the situation he created. Yet, he deserves it. He broke them, both of them. He shattered their hearts into thousands of pieces and they stayed together collecting every single one so their hearts can be whole again, they healed together.

  
  


“What kind of relationship Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san have exactly?” Akaashi asks in a bored tone as he has lunch with Kenma, his breakfast really since it is the first thing he has eaten all day. 

  
  


“They are bros, haven’t you seen all of their social media status?” Kenma lets out a sound similar to a snort as he keeps playing with his phone. “They agreed to go on a date recently, I think it went well.”

  
  


“Oh.” He answers, his eyes focused on his empty plate in front of him and his brain fighting against the thousands of thoughts that are crossing his mind.

  
  


"Akaashi," he looks up to see Kenma with a stern expression. “Don't do anything stupid.”

  
  


He did exactly that.

  
  


The lack of sleep made the circles under his eyes grow even darker, he looks a bit skinny and his skin is paler than ever, Akaashi keeps looking at his reflection on his turn off tv screen. He scowls as he drinks a sip of his sixth beer, his hand clinging to his phone waiting for a reply. He doesn't wait long, maybe because Kuroo wasn’t thinking clearly either, he was celebrating with his coworkers at a fancy bar when he answered his text. When Akaashi saw him at his doorstep, he jumped straight into his arms.

  
  


Kuroo pulls him away and asks him something, but he just sees his lips moving. Akaashi takes a step close to him feeling the need to touch him, his hands are on his cheeks and their foreheads are pressed together, Kuroo says something again this time whispering it. He doesn't let him end his sentence though, his lips are against his. 

  
  


He runs a tentative lick with his tongue on Kuroo’s bottom lip, he takes him a couple of seconds to open his mouth and melt into the kiss. Kuroo attacks his mouth, kissing him with passion, pushing and sucking, biting his lips like he wants to devour him. Akaashi slides one of his hands against Kuroo’s chest to help him take off his shirt, he can feel his heart pounding under his palm.

  
  


“K-kuroo,” he moans when Kuroo sucks on his neck, his tongue tracing his skin after biting it. 

  
  


He moans for the second time when he feels Kuroo’s hands on his ass, Akaashi rolls his hips instinctively to feel the more than obvious bulge on Kuroo’s pants until they start grinding against each other. He is pressed between the wall and Kuroo’s body that keeps moving closer to him as if he was some kind of magnet. Akaashi grabs Kuroo’s jaw, forcing him to look at him before pulling him into a needy kiss as they keep grinding into each other’s erections.

  
  


He really missed this. 

  
  


They only pull apart to undress, he almost ripped his own shirt as he was taking it off with evident desperation, Kuroo almost falls to the ground taking off his pants and Akaashi can’t help but laugh. Kuroo stares at him with a frown for a few seconds as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his lips opening to say something but playing a soft smile instead. Akaashi pushes him onto the couch letting out small giggles as he sits on his lap, Kuroo laughs too wrapping him around his arms.

  
  


“You are so pretty like this, Akaashi.” Kuroo’s voice is rough with desire.

  
  


Akaashi caresses his cheek with a soft tap of his fingers to then grab them at his hair making Kuroo tilt his head back. He marks his collarbone, his jaw, and his neck by kissing and nipping every spot he could see.

  
  


“Hmm you taste really good,” he really does. Everything about Kuroo is pretty addictive, his breathless sighs that will soon become deep groans, his sweet mouth and salty body covered in sweat, the faint scent of his cologne. He loves it.

  
  


Akaashi whimpers when he feels Kuroo’s fingers running from his back to his hips where he grabs him so tightly that surely it will bruise him, before lifting him a little to position him just on top of his standing cock. 

  
  


"Fuck Kuroo!" Akaashi leans down to trail rough kisses on Kuroo's chest, going dangerously close to his pecs. He feels Kuroo’s hips jerking forward a few times, almost rubbing their cocks together.

  
  


“A-ah!” He starts rolling his hips faster as he gives a few licks to one of Kuroo’s nipples, he hears him groan when Akaashi pulls at the nib with his teeth. 

  
  


Akaashi moves to the other nipple, sucking and licking while he bucks his hips forward, Kuroo does the same, his movements get faster making Akaashi bounce on top of him. Without breaking eye contact, Akaashi licks his own palm slowly a few times, to then put it in front of Kuroo’s face. It doesn’t take long before he feels Kuroo’s tongue on his hand, coating his palm on saliva and sucking at his fingers. 

  
  


He takes his hand to Kuroo’s cock, wrapping his hand around it to stroke and squeeze all his member, he spreads the small drops of pre-come around the base before taking his own hard cock to rub it along Kuroo. 

  
  


“Shit, shit, shit,” Kuroo tilts his head back, his whole face is flushed, his swollen lips parted as he moans and whimpers, the sweets sounds are sending shivers down Akaashi's spine.

  
  


He keeps rubbing his cooks together as their hips move in complete sync. Akaashi, not satisfied yet with Kuroo's sweets taste, leans his face forward to kiss him roughly, almost claiming. 

  
  


“Fuck me, Kuroo,” he whispers in his ear. 

  
  


“Akaashi…” He rolls his hips faster and faster, wrapping his hand tighter around them. He feels Kuroo’s movement slowing down. 

  
  


“Akaashi,” he says again, Kuroo’s hands losing his grips on his ass and his voice not sounding that lustful anymore. 

  
  


It doesn’t matter, Akaashi moves faster for the two, moaning Kuroo’s name over and over. Kuroo’s hands go to his hips to lift him completely and position him next to him on the couch. He feels him scaping through his fingers, but Akaashi refuses to let go by grabbing Kuroo’s wrists, interlacing their fingers together, and pressing his lips on every spot of Kuroo’s body he can reach.

  
  


“Akaashi, stop it!” Kuroo moves further, sitting as far away as possible from him. He bends half of his body down as he grabs his head and pulls it in between his legs.

  
  


“K- Kuroo, please.”

  
  


And even if he knew their relationship was different now, since Kuroo would avoid eye contact as they were in the same room together, he would not answer him right away every time Akaashi asked him something, as if his head was somewhere else  _ with someone else _ , he would laugh weakly at his presence and the smile he had seen thousands of time as they were together was not yet to be found on his face since he got here… Akaashi just keeps insisting because he needs Kuroo.

  
  


He touches his shoulder gently, his fingertips burning as he touches Kuroo’s skin. “Please…”

  
  


“I- I can’t, I can’t,” his voice sounds so broken.

  
  


But Akaashi needs him. “Please... I love you.”

  
  


Kuroo looks up with teary eyes and a clenched jaw. “Is this even for me?”

  
  


Akaashi doesn't answer, he feels like throwing up.

“What am I doing here?” Kuroo stands to get his clothes, he dresses as the tears fall from his face to hit the floor.

  
  


“P-please,” he whispers, not able to talk louder with the lump in his throat that the heavy weight in his chest created.

  
  


“I don't even know why I came to you.” Is the last thing he hears him mutter before closing the door of his apartment.

  
  


Akaashi doesn't go after him, his legs feel wobbly and his hands are shaking. He curls himself into a ball, hugging his naked body and shedding silent tears.

  
  


Maybe Akaashi Keiji shouldn't have waited that long.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Please, Don’t forget to check out the incredible drawing about this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow)  
> It's so beautiful it hurts.💕
> 
> And stay tuned for the next days to come, we have amazing content for the event!!
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel❤


End file.
